Me, Myself and I
by TeamGredAndForge
Summary: Violet Higgins, Daily Prophet reporter, chases and attempts to interview every single person involved in the downfall of Voldemort she can lay her hands on. Read on to find out her successes  and failures  at questioning all our favourite characters.
1. Harry Potter Speaks

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. I wish I did.**

**I do own Violet Higgins though :D**

**A/N: Hi. Please read and review, and constructive critisism is welcome. Hope you enjoy (:  
**

* * *

Greetings, avid _Daily Prophet_ readers! As a young, eager and newly qualified journalist, it is obviously a great honour to take over the weekly 'Me, Myself and I' column from well known (and recently imprisoned for illegal Animagus activities) reporter, Rita Skeeter.

'Me, Myself and I' however, isn't the most apt name for the new column I'm going to keep, for I feel that the world needs to know more about one of the greatest wizards of all time. I grew up hearing every day the stories of how Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, survived the killing curse from the Dark Lord. He was my hero, the one person I wanted to meet, to see the boy who had performed what no wizard had ever succeeded with, when he was a mere one year old child.

When I was blessed with this column, his name was the first one on my mind, the infamous Harry Potter. And so I am sure that you, readers, are itching to find out how Harry is getting on now, just as I am. And here it is! The column you have all been waiting for! Harry Potter speaks; he answers all those questions we have been dying to know. Here I reveal my meeting with, my hero and yours, Harry Potter.

I walk into The Three Broomsticks, well known and loved pub and guest house, situated in the picturesque, (and one of the last entirely magical villages), Hogsmeade. I sit, nervously anticipating who I am about to meet. Madam Rosmerta, whom I remember from my own time at Hogwarts, smiles at me and waves. She brings over my favourite drink of Butterbeer. As I wait, even the warmth spreading through my body from the butterbeer does not ease my nerves.

It is not yet five minutes before I spot the one person I am anxious to meet. Harry Potter walks slowly past the window of the Three Broomsticks, and I watch with excitement as he enters. He looks around with anticipation and I wave enthusiastically. He spots me, moving to sit ahead of me and taking the drink of Butterbeer which mysteriously appears. He smiles shyly, and I take in his appearance. His hair is still the same as it had always been in the pictures I had seen, sticking up at odd angles and as black as ebony, and his eyes shine a brighter emerald than I think possible. His smile has disappeared now, and I see that he is as nervous as I am.

I reach out my hand and shake his. "I'm Violet Higgins," I tell him, and he nods.

"I was quite nervous actually." He laughs and at this revelation he seems more open to questions, and I begin to ask everything that has been niggling on my mind ever since that day where he changed the wizarding world as we knew it.

"So, how did you do it then? How did you have the mental strength, all those years ago, to finally finish the most feared wizard of all time?" I look at him hopefully. Before my first question he had seemed interested, but now he looks slightly awkward. I hold my breath and wait.

"I did what had to be done. There was no way around it. I experienced something that gave me the information and the drive to do what I needed to do. It had to be then, because I couldn't let it go on, couldn't let anyone die... because of me." He pauses, looking at the table, avoiding my eye. He continues.

"They died to keep me alive and that is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. Why should they have given up their lives, ripped up their families? All for someone who doesn't have anyone to mourn for him, nobody to miss him when he died." He takes a deep breath. "I came to this interview today to let this be known. I am speaking now, to the families of those who died for me and to overthrow Voldemort. I am eternally grateful. Your loved ones will always be remembered."

As I sit and listen to his answer, I feel sadness I never believed possible. This man, who was only a boy when all these terrible events had happened, sits and tells me all these awful things he feels, that he lives with, and all the excitement about meeting him, all the anticipation, disappears. Oh, I still admire him of course, I still want to know him and find out what makes him such a brilliant wizard, but realising what others there were involved, how many people had sacrificed themselves and helped him along his way, makes me think.

He looks up from the table. His face is blank and emotionless, but he shows a weak smile. He encourages me to continue and I ask him more, desperately trying to move away from the subject that has saddened us both.

"How does life now compare with life twenty years ago? Is it a relief to have a normal life and to provide the childhood you never had for you three lovely children?" He certainly seems relieved to have moved on from what was certainly a difficult subject for him, and answers quickly, somewhat urgently.

"It's such a relief, really, to not have the worry and the question of 'How many people are hurt? How many people are dying?' and not to feel like my life has a time limit and I will run out of time if I make a wrong move. I am very happy with my wife and three children and I just want them to have the childhood I never had. With someone to love them and someone to share their problems with. Just someone to call a family."

He smiles at the thought of his beloved wife and children. I feel much more at ease now; he seems more comfortable and willing to talk. I know just by looking at him that his wife, Ginny Potter nee Weasley is the person for whom he has been looking all his life. From the information I have gathered, Ginny remained a constant in Harry's young life right from his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, nothing but a friendship was shared up until a year before Voldemort's downfall. Harry, a confused yet selfless teenager, felt that he could not be with her for fear of hurting or losing her. Another family (to-be) that Voldemort kept apart. It was only after the death of Voldemort that Harry and the love of his life could be together.

"I hear that you were a brilliant Quidditch player during your time at Hogwarts, and I believe you played as the Gryffindor House Seeker? Am I right?"

He grins. "Yes, I did play. I wish I could play more now; I am a reserve for the Chudley Cannons, but I can't play permanently and I practice rarely. It's my job as an Auror, it's so unpredictable. And of course, I want to spend time with my family. It makes it impossible for me to play."

"Is your job as an Auror somewhat dissatisfying, knowing that you have overthrown the most powerful dark wizard of this century? Or is it a welcome relief?"

"It is a relief, of course, and I have a lot of people to work with and to help me along the way. With Voldemort, it was me and only me. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger probably have no idea how worried I was, taking them along my increasingly vague journey where I had no real plan. But now I am so grateful that I took them with me. I couldn't have done it without them. But now, as an Auror, I feel as though it isn't on my shoulders if something were to happen to someone else on a job with me. I am so much more experienced and relaxed; work is almost enjoyable!" He laughs and I laugh along with him, happy that we have reached a more comfortable subject. I move on to ask more about his friendship with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (Now Mr and Mrs Weasley).

"Ron and Hermione have always been there for me. As my best friends, they never stopped believing in me and never cowered away from anything that required huge bravery. On the rare occasions that we...fell out... I felt empty. It was rare though, and it would have been unnatural if we never fell out, wouldn't it?" He laughs again, and I feel privileged that Harry is revealing all this to me.

"Did you ever feel, left out? The love between Mr and Mrs Weasley was clearly a kind of teenage romance, wouldn't you agree? Did they love you as much as they loved each other?"

Harry looks at me and he doesn't seem too bothered by my rash statement.

"I wouldn't say it was the same kind of love, really. They never showed anything to make me feel left out, in any way. But, I suppose there was moments... when they turned to me for guidance, and I couldn't provide that. I was making most of it up as I went along, and I think I felt somehow left out in that sense... but no. They never purposely left me out of anything."

"So, you're telling me that you were 'making it up' as you went along?"

I laugh at this ludicrous suggestion, but he looks serious.

"Yes I did. What, you think I had a plan all along? I knew what I had to do, but how, I had no idea. I think Ron and Hermione knew, most of the time, that I was clueless, but there's a good chance that they tried to convince themselves otherwise. I know that everyone had great expectations of me, that I was going to end Voldemort and make the world a better place. The truth is, I had help, from everyone around me, and I just want everyone to know that I'm not the hero. The people who helped me along the way, they are the true heroes and _they _saved the world. Not me."

"Oh, come now, Harry. Don't be modest. I'm sure they helped you, that's a fact. But you are the real hero here! You killed the Dark Lord! You made the wizarding world what it is today!"

He stares at me defiantly. "I'm not joking, and I'm not being modest. I understand of course that I went through a lot and yes, I did kill him in the end, but that would never have happened if it weren't for my friends."

This shocks me. From what Harry has already told me, I know that there were others involved in the bringing down of the Dark Lord, but from what he says, they were a much more significant part than I ever realised.

Harry looks at me awkwardly. We seem to have lost the comfortable atmosphere that we had achieved and although I smile at him, he does not laugh and smile as he had before.

He finishes his drink and stands up, excusing himself, explaining he is already late for work. But I know that we have reached a subject he does not want to pursue. I wave to him as he leaves the Three Broomsticks and he smiles weakly. I feel surprisingly sad to now know what he has gone through and the false thoughts that so many of us have had for so long

After speaking to Harry I feel that I have shown readers the Harry behind all of the lies and rumours spread about a supposedly deranged and selfish boy intent on letting as many people down as possible. In fact, he is quite the opposite and I think that this interview has given Harry Potter a chance to tell people his regrets and let them know how grateful he is to those that have shown him support.

However, the interview has made me think, as I am sure it has made you also. We know nothing of all those others involved in the bringing down of Voldemort. I believe that we should know, we should know about everyone and the whole story needs to be told, from everyone's point of view. So it is my decision that now, every week, I will uncover the thoughts and memories of all those involved in finishing The Dark Lord.

I hope, readers, that you have gained a new opinion of Harry Potter after reading this and that you will still see him as the hero of our time, for whatever he says, he killed Voldemort. Nothing can ever change that.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review and wait for the next installment, which will be on Ron :)**

**Thankks =]**


	2. Ron Weasley Reveals

**A/N: Yay for second chapters(: This interview with Ron is supposed to be more on the humorous side, reflecting how Ron actually is, so I hope you enjoy (: Please review :)  
**

* * *

**Ron Weasley Reveals**

After my shocking interview with Harry Potter, I have been working relentlessly to find a way of talking to his best friend, Ronald Weasley, 38. It has been difficult, I admit, to track him down. But my tireless efforts have now paid off, and it was just yesterday when I finally managed to catch up with the lovely man himself.

It is seven o' clock in the morning on a miserable rainy Monday and I have spent the past hour travelling up and down in the lift inside the Ministry of Magic hoping against hope that the next person to step into the lift with me will be the person I want to talk to. The lift stops at Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which includes the Auror headquarters, (the most likely place for our Auror in question to be found). The wizard next to me, a tall and balding man, steps out into the long corridor amongst a swarm of zooming memos which swirls and flutters around my head. The grate of the lift begins to slide closed when I glimpse a shock of red hair emerging from an open door to the right of the corridor. My stomach turns as I am so close to missing my chance. I jolt forward and jam my foot between the grate and the side of the lift. I attempt to push the grates apart but they seem intent on crushing my face and not allowing my exit. The remaining Ministry officials in the lift titter uncomfortably. It is with great effort and strain that I finally manage to heave myself through the lift out into the narrow, marble-floored corridor.

"Stop! Mr. Weasley!" I cry as the tall, gangly figure disappears around the corner. He appears not to hear me and continues on his way. I weave hectically through the crowd of witches, wizards and memos, receiving many looks of distaste as I knock some of them aside. I turn the corner and run straight into the one person I was most anxious to meet.

"Merlin's pants!" he cries, as I smack headlong into his stomach, which is just about where my head reaches on this towering figure.

He stumbles, balancing himself by gripping the head of a small magical maintenance worker. He apologizes profusely to the disgruntled fellow and turns to face me; he glares down at me with astonishingly blue eyes, a look of bemused horror on his face. He has a pale complexion, spattered with freckles. His hair is mid-length, a shocking, fiery red, and he is at least a foot taller than myself. It is a strain on my neck to look up at him, and so I immediately cut to the chase, hoping to move somewhere more intimate (where I can sit down) and we can talk freely.

After much persuasion, I have succeeded in luring him to an empty room filled with odd contraptions supposedly used in the process of catching dark wizards. He still looks uncomfortable and unwilling to be in my presence. I hope that when I reveal my intentions he will be more at ease.

"Mr. Weasley," I say, gazing into his eyes. "Or can I call you Ron?"

He looks slightly disconcerted. "No, Mr. Weasley's fine," he half snaps. "I am in the middle of my shift, you know, there are dark wizards waiting to be caught while you are flapping around wasting my life."

I worry about how this interview will pan out, and I nervously continue.

"So, er, Mr. Weasley, I won't beat about the bush. I am Violet Higgins, Daily Prophet reporter"- he raises his eyebrow and I can tell he is remembering my predecessor, dear old Rita-"and I have come to interview you about your part in the downfall of Lord Voldemort." At my words his eyes light up and a grin spreads across his face. I can tell I am onto a winning battle.

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose I have a few minutes to spare." He laughs and I immediately warm to him.

"So, as Harry Potter's best friend, I presume you had a very important part to play in his quest… that we… know so little about." He catches onto my hint right away and starts revealing all. I can tell that he has no objection to letting his name be known.

"Of course, I was very important to Harry during the difficult 7 years at Hogwarts. I offered him moral support right from the beginning to the very end. I think he valued my friendship a great deal and it was good for him to be friends with someone who treated him as a person and not something to gawp at through bars. I was his rock."

"Oh, wow, Mr. Weasley! You certainly are one of a kind!"

He laughs in mock modesty and brushes my compliment aside. "Call me Ron." I smile at him.

"Oh, thank you Ron. I am glad we have reached this parley at last! So, I understand that there have been… disagreements, for want of a better term. How did you feel during these times? Were you too stubborn to admit you were wrong? Did your separation from Harry make you realize how much you needed each other?"

"I wasn't wrong; I stand by what I felt at the time. Whenever we clashed I just thought that we both needed time out. The reasons for the clashes were entirely valid of course, though Hermione did not think so. I admit, I am quite stubborn, but that's what you get from living with six brothers and sisters." His smile fades as the realization hits him. "Five, five brothers and sisters." My heart breaks for him as I remember the tragic loss of one of his elder twin brothers. I move on and rapidly try to change the subject.

"So, you mentioned Hermione back then, Hermione Granger was it?" Although I already know the answer to this, I would like to give him chance to tell me himself.

"Yeah, Hermione Granger. Now Hermione Weasley though." He smiles and rubs his chin, perhaps intentionally flashing a gold wedding ring on his left hand.

"Oh, so then… was it a teenage romance?" I wink at him jovially, egging him on. He guffaws at this question. I can tell he is enjoying himself.

"Well I suppose I always had a soft spot for her but it was blatant that she liked me in that way for a long time," he says with vigor. "She constantly hinted at me, and appeared incredibly jealous at the many girlfriends I had throughout my school life." I smile at him with encouragement.

"So what do you have to say about the romance between your wife and famous Quidditch sensation Viktor Krum?"

He looks slightly miffed. "I was never jealous, of course, because I knew she had no feelings for him and she only liked me in that way. In fact, I had no problem with them being together because it got her off my back for a few months." I raise my eyebrow but say nothing. He seems in a happy place right now so I do not question him further on his high-school romances.

"You played Quidditch alongside Harry from your fifth year and onwards, I believe? Tell me more."

"I suppose to begin with, to be honest, I sucked. I admit it!" I smile to myself; at least he is not afraid to tell the truth about Quidditch as he was to be frank about his love life. "I loved to play but I lacked confidence in my keeping skills. The competition between the houses became so intense that the Slytherins…err… made up a song about me."

"Care to elaborate?"

He narrows his eyes. "No, not really. It certainly didn't help me with my confidence. It wasn't until my sixth year that I finally got the boost I needed. Harry had won some liquid luck, and he pretended to put it in my pumpkin juice on the morning of the match against Slytherin. I thought the whole time that he really had put it in, which of course was his plan, the sly old dog." He winks at me. My stomach turns at his cheeky personality. "That gave me the confidence I needed and it showed me that I could do it, after all."

He smiles at me widely. As the interview has progressed I have felt myself warm to Harry Potter's best friend and I can see the qualities that make him so likeable.

"Tell me more about your children, Hugo and Rose is it?"

"Yes, that's them. They are the most important people in my life, as I bet most parents' children are. Rose is in her second year at Hogwarts now and she is doing brilliantly." His face brightens and he looks very proud. "Thankfully she has got her mother's brains," he chortles and I laugh loudly. Maybe a little too loudly, as he seems rather insulted. I cough and blush, desperately searching for another question in my mind.

"So, err, do you enjoy your job? Was it a struggle to get to be an Auror?"

"I love it, I always wanted to be an Auror when I was younger and my Hogwarts teachers frequently told me what an excellent one I would make." Once again I feel my eyebrow begin to raise but I control myself to avoid any other awkward moments. He seems to not have noticed my internal struggle and I allow him to continue, as he seems to love talking about his success as an Auror.

"It's the best feeling when I catch a dark wizard; to know that there is one less threat in the world and that once again, thanks to me, more people are safe in their homes."

"Tell me more about Hermione. She works in the Ministry of Magic as well, I believe?"

" Yeah, she does. I know, I can get her now!"

Before I can protest he leaps up, turns on the spot and with a crack Disapparates. It is about two minutes later when I hear two cracks, stand up in surprise, and the couple in question appear before my eyes.

"Violet," Ron says, as if he has known me for years, "this is my wife, Hermione Weasley." She looks flustered and as ordinary as ever. The couple have barely had time to sit down before there is a crash outside and the very same small maintenance man as Ron had used to right himself previously pushes open the door to the small room we have occupied and says:

"Mr. Weasley, we need you, there has been a situation on Oxford Street involving three Muggles, two dark wizards and a teapot. I think you'd better come with me."

Ron looks desperately for one of us to save him but Hermione nods encouragingly and shoves him towards the door. He grumbles and mutters his goodbyes. This is not how I wanted us to part but he seems in demand and so I let him go with reluctance. It seems I am now alone with Mrs. Weasley and so I shrug and resume my seat. I may as well take this opportunity and get two interviews in one week.

"So, Mrs. Weasley, is it?"

She purses her lips and I can tell she is not as willing as her husband was.

"It is."

I continue to question her, but of course, I want to add a bit of suspense to your lives so I will wait until next week's column to reveal all.

The days events were fascinating, if not surprising, and I feel that the long chase I had to pursue to find Mr. Weasley was entirely worth it. I have warmed a great deal to him and I'm sure you have too. I believe that his answers were eye opening to me and I think that he is a kind and loveable person. Harry's choice in his best friend is one I understand completely. Read on next week and find out more about Harry Potter's companions. I hope that you will all like Hermione as I am _sure_ you like Ron. Thanks for reading, my faithful fans, I couldn't do this without you for inspiration. Much love!

* * *

**Please review! We would really love to know what you think. Think of the many hours we put into it and the few seconds it takes to review (:**

**We will be posting Chapter 3 on Hermione fairly soon as it is nearlly finished already. Thanks for reading :D  
**


	3. Hermione Granger Discloses

**Hermione Granger Discloses.**

As I'm sure you all remember, in my last column (Ron Weasley Reveals), I left you on a cliff-hanger; for want of a better phrase. If you don't remember, well let's just say, I think you should check your family tree – there might be traces of Troll somewhere in your ancestry.

So, let me continue where I left off last week. Confusion was, I have no doubt, your main feeling as you read the end of my column, after a kafuffle was reported to my interviewee, Ron Weasley, involving three muggles, two dark wizards and a teapot. The Auror in question was whisked from my questioning grasp leaving me with his wife; a clever yet ordinary looking woman staring accusingly in my direction. No doubt wondering what I was doing in a small empty room with her husband.

As she stares at me it dawns on me that I might as well kill two birds with one stone and interview Mrs. Weasley as well, seeing as I have her cornered. I am scanning my brains for questions when she shifts her weight and clicks her tongue against her teeth; a definite sign of impatience. Her irritation grates on my nerves slightly as I try to think of a way to begin concentration. I decide to start easy…

"So Mrs. Weasley, as you are here I think it best that we start conduct your interview here and now. Do you object?" Nice and polite, careful to start on good terms, she seems likely to snap. Perhaps she is under pressure at work.

"Well, I am up to my neck in paper work but…" I take note of her hesitation and jump at the chance.

"Good. That's settled then, do you mind if I ask you a few simple questions?" I didn't wait for her answer but plunged straight in, afraid she might protest. "Your husband told me of your infatuation for him throughout your school years, how did it feel to see him with other girls?"

She narrows her eyes but chuckles, "oh he told you that did he? The swine. I shall be having words with him tonight." I am glad she has eased up, from the way Ron answered questions in his interview it seems that he is prone to exaggeration. "Ron always thought that I had a bit of a thing for Harry. Harry frequently told him otherwise but Ron, being stubborn as always, refused to believe him."

She chuckles again. It is a pretty sound, light-hearted. Her face is shining with mischief. I'm sure it has something to do with getting back at her husband. Flicking back her bushy, brown hair, she continues in her small and orderly voice.

"It wasn't until our fourth year at Hogwarts that I finally had an inkling of Ron's feelings. Boys have the emotional range of a teaspoon so it wasn't hard to work out his frequent arguments with me and Harry throughout the year," her chinks flush pink and I smile encouragingly, "perhaps the most serious of arguments was over Viktor. Ron was almost unbearable when I was around him. I'm sure you heard all about me and Viktor from that awful woman Rita." I nod. We had heard alright.

"Was it not you, Mrs. Weasley that discovered how Rita Skeeter was stealing all her stories right from the lips of the subjects?"

A wicked little smile has spread across her lips. "Yes it was, I'm so glad I had the idea. Well it was Harry that gave me the idea, he suggested 'bugging' it is a form of Muggle equipment that allows them to hear _private_ conversations." She pauses to see whether I am keeping up.

"Oh? Can you elaborate for us?" This is interesting stuff; I have always wondered how she found Rita out.

"Certainly," she says, her smile broadening. I can tell she is enjoying spilling the beans immensely. "I always thought there was something fishy going on. How did Rita know that Viktor had asked me to go and visit him? And how did she know that Harry collapsed in a lesson? That got me thinking… some people don't register themselves as Animagi and I looked up the register in the library, Rita wasn't on there."

She seems at ease now; this must be a topic of conversation that she finds amusing.

"I looked up some of the animals that people change into, I had no idea that people could change into insects, I'd thought only mammals applied. I remember, when I was talking to Viktor, there was a beetle in my hair. Harry then assured me that there was a beetle on a statue when Hagrid spoke about his past to Madame Maxine of Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic. From that information, I was sure that Rita was an Animagus. And an unregistered one. Ooh you have no idea how chuffed I was."

"I can tell Mrs. Weasley…" I said; she really is mischievous, her wicked little smile is back.

"Please call me Hermione," she says, dropping all formalities. I decide to press on to uncover more secrets this woman undoubtedly holds close to her chest.

"Ok then, Hermione, you are obviously a very logical and intelligent person. May I ask what you do as a profession?" I can imagine her possibly being the first female Minister for Magic.

"Well I am currently the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. Work is very challenging; as I'm sure you can guess. But I am fairly certain that I do a better job than former undersecretary Delores Umbridge, which is a small comfort." Hermione chuckles again. "I am also president of the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare, (S.P.E.W) an organisation that reinforces House Elf rights." She comes across as an extremely ambitious woman with a rather short temper and she isn't afraid to get what she wants. Which in my opinion, are the perfect qualities for a Minister for Magic.

I suggest this direction for her career and she brushes away the compliment with smile and a titter; she is modest too. Her cheeks have flushed pink again but I can tell she is pleased by my suggestion. It is a shame that I have to change the subject to one not quite so pleasurable for her.

"Well, I'm afraid I will have to ask you about the downfall of Lord Voldemort. I have heard you and your husband played a big part in helping Harry Potter overthrow the most feared wizard of all time."

Her smile falters, but she composes herself internally, I suppose she guessed I would ask about this touchy subject.

She takes a deep breath and thinks for a second. "Harry will of course tell you how it was mostly Ron and I that overthrew Lord Voldemort. He was frequently telling us to stay behind, to stay in the shadows for fear of losing us. He is one of the bravest people I have ever known. We helped him, of course (how could we not?), but not as much as he makes out. There was a time when Ron and I lost faith completely and doubted Harry's resolve. I now feel extremely guilty, as I know the whole truth from Harry. He really did have to make it up, ponder every new lead with immense precision so as not to miss anything that could lead us to the end of our journey."

She shifted her weight uncomfortably, a movement that echoed those of her husband and best friend when speaking about this subject.

I decide to move on. Rather too hastily for my liking, this interview has become uncomfortable. I settle on asking her about something she is obviously passionate about: S.P.E.W.

"Hermione, what was your inspiration that gave you the idea for S.P.E.W? As I am sure you have gathered, not many people take elf rights seriously…"

The corners of her mouth twitch appreciatively, she is grateful for the subject change.

"Just the way elves are treated, it disgusts me. People can call me what they like; believe me, they have. But my feelings about this matter won't change. Often I think about things from an elf's perspective: getting beaten, spoken to like a piece of dirt, dressing like a piece of dirt and having their feelings swept aside once again, like a piece of _dirt_!" I've never thought of anything from a pest's point of view before. Hermione is making me think, this is wonderful press for her organisation, I press her for more.

"I can tell you are extremely passionate about elvish welfare. May I ask you what you have done to change the way people see elves?"

"To be honest Violet," she says in a 'matter of fact' tone, as though she has said this many times. "It was quite a struggle to convince some elves that they were being poorly treated! Only a select few would dare to speak ill of their Masters. After I had persuaded them that perhaps they might like to be treated fairly, I have been travelling frequently around the wizarding communities of the world with these elves and explaining to the members of the Foreign Magical Leadership Committees of these countries about the cruel treatment of House Elves. I seem to have got through to France and Austria but America is having difficulty understanding what the House Elves are saying… something to do with the _accent._"

She sniggers silently at a memory. Her awareness travels have really shown me that she means what she says. My theory about how she should apply for Minister for Magic resurfaces in my mind. I decide to ask her about it.

"Now a little question regarding your future," she raises her eyebrow questioningly, "If you were to become the FIRST female and Muggle-born Minister for Magic, what would your first act be?"

Her deep brown eyes light up and the corners of her small, precise mouth pull up into a smile. "Well, I would develop a new law for elvish and other magical creature rights. It is something that would change the way Witches and Wizards see our world permanently. And the second most important thing that I would focus on is _definitely _Muggle-born rights. I hate the way Muggle-borns are treated, even twenty years after the death of Voldermort, nothing has changed."

"I can tell it means a lot to you. Do you come from a muggle background?"

"Yes, both of my parents are muggles." She grins slightly. "They are dentists."

"Oh? And what are these 'dentists'?"

She giggles and tries to change the conversation. "They look after teeth...nothing that you or your readers are interested in."

I take the hint and change the subject.

"My sources tell me that you, Hermione Weasley, have been listed on the Daily Prophets' top ten 'Most Successful Witches'. Would you like to tell me more?"

She blushes feverishly and answers very quickly as if in a hurry to, once again, change the subject.

"Yes, I heard about that when it was published.. Of course, its only with the help of my friends and family that I've got to where I am now. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic-" she laughs rather manically, "-but of course you already knew that... Well, yes, Kingsley was so supportive with everything I did. He agrees with all of my motives and any idea that I want to pursue he has my back. He is so brilliant, the best Minister for Magic I think our world has ever had," she says warmly and I smile in agreement.

"If you had never become a witch, Hermione, have you any idea what you would like to have been in the Muggle world?"

She looks rather annoyed at this question but answers anyway. "Well, I suppose I would have followed the same sort of route that I'm on now. I would definitely have gone into law, and I would have worked very hard to get to be Prime Minister. Unfortunately, it would have been much more unlikely to get to that status, there is much more competition in the Muggle world."

"I'm sure you could have made it," I say with a smile, and she blushes but grins back- I have her on my side again.

"Do you still keep in contact with Harry and Ginny? Do you see them very often?"

"Oh yes, we see them at least once a week. For one thing, it seems that Rose and James are best friends. Following in our footsteps." She laughs in delight. "Rose is mine and Ron's eldest daughter, and James is Harry's and Ginny's," she added as an afterthought.

"I know, I know more about you all than you think," I explain with a wink. The corners of her mouth turn upwards, but she doesn't seem as involved as she had done before.

"I'm sorry, but I really should go now..." she reveals in an apologetic voice.

"Oh, no Hermione, please just let me ask you one more question!"

She laughs and nods, her hair shaking in a hectic bush on her head.

"Please, tell me and my reader's, what was it like on that night? On May 2nd, twenty years ago?"

She shuffles on her chair and moves her hands underneath the table in an uncomfortable manner.

"There isn't really a way to describe it. It was... terrifying, but it was so fast paced there wasn't any time to think. It's lucky, in a way, that there were no moments to ourselves, because the fear would only have built up in us.." She shivers and her discomfort in this subject passes on to me and I feel strangely melancholy. "The deaths... were awful. So many people died there that deserved to live for so much longer. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin..."

She trails away and I stop her where she is as I can see that she is getting upset just thinking of the sacrifices made on that terrible night.

"Well, thank you for talking to me, Hermione, you have told me and my readers so much. I've really enjoyed getting to know you."

She smiles and stands up, shaking my hand in a professional way.

"It's been a pleasure, at least, for once, we have a nice journalist, you're so much better than that _awful _Rita Skeeter."

I laugh and thank her for the compliment. When she has turned on the spot and Disapparated I take time to reflect on my time with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

They both seem so nice, so normal. But after all they've been through, there must be some kind of permanent scar left over from those years that they lived through in terror. It makes me ponder how brave and noble all these people had been, and how the war between Voldemort and the rest of the world brought out the best in people like them.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you are liking the story so far please review, it would be greatly appreciated (:**


	4. The Woes of A Weasley

**The Woes of a Weasley**

After my interviews with Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley, I was in a place of despair. It became immensely difficult to decide on _who, _who should be my next interviewee? I was nervous that I would get to this week with no interview under my belt, and a column with nothing to fill it.

My worries, however, were totally unnecessary. The answer to my troubles stared me in the face when I visited Diagon Alley for my monthly shopping trip (which is when I replenish my quills, ink and parchment.)

I walk along the now entirely rebuilt Diagon Alley. I pass the old Ollivander's wand shop, which has kept the same sign, although owned by a young, recently qualified wand maker. As I pass Eeylops Owl Emporium I cover my ears to the screeching of the birds. On the other side of the Alley I spot Flourish and Bots and I see a swarm of Hogwarts' students-to-be; I smile at the excitement spread across their faces as they hurry around the bookshop and pull out books such as 'Jinxing Your Enemies' and 'Potions: How Not To Fail'.

It is ten minutes later when I walk out of Gringotts Bank. I shiver- the goblins give me the willies- and I prepare to Disapparate when I spot a commotion to my right. I turn and stare at the insane scene in front of me. A large group of what is probably sixth or seventh year Hogwarts students stand in a circle roaring with laughter and pointing at a man of average height. He has shocking red hair (which seems oddly familiar) and although he looks fairly young, there is something about him that makes him seem older. I wonder what the swarm of students are laughing about and I consider going over and telling them off for laughing at the poor man, when I see that the man's head has suddenly started to expand. It grows and grows until it is at least six feet wide, leaving his face strangely distorted and his grin as wide as a park bench. He then bows to his crowd, swallows a sweet that looks like a tiny blue button, and his head deflates to its normal size.

He bows once again, this time calling out to his audience. "What you just saw before you was the brand new Snozzle Wanger, a sweet to magically expand your head, filling it with air and distorting your features. Scare any living soul, be they big or small, and use your massively enlarged head to scatter any crowds!" The crowds around him (which seem to have doubled in the time he has been standing there) cheer and he disappears into the building behind him. As I raise my head, the sign stares back at me and I realise immediately who I was just watching: George Weasley, older brother of Ron Weasley and twin of the deceased Fred Weasley.

I hurry forwards to enter the enormously popular 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' and as soon as I enter I realise why it is so widely loved. Mysterious flying spoons whiz excitedly around my head and occasionally a bent spoon will poke me sharply on the head, apparently unamused at its unfortunate situation. The place is packed, mainly with Hogwarts' pupils, but there are some witches and wizards of age trying out the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and the Shield collection of hats, cloaks and gloves. There are a small crowd of people trying on what look like 3 feet long beards, all different colours (ranging from flaming red to bumble-bee striped yellow and black). These beards seem to be harmless, until I hear the laughs and chatting from the customers who are wearing the beards. I can hear squeaking chuckles like chipmunks and deep booming voices like a giant. Some even sound like different languages, and one tall man wearing a beard that looks like a mass of peacock feathers is squawking like a bird.

The person in question has disappeared into the crowds and I desperately push my way through, trying to catch him. I eventually find him taking money from a tiny boy with black hair and a fake scar on his head- evidently a fan of Harry Potter. I wait for him to finish his transaction and then hurry forwards to greet him.

"Mr Weasley!" He surveys me with a polite interest. "I am Violet Higgins, Daily Prophet Reporter."

His eyes narrow. "What do you want? If its about my advertisement..."

"No, no, nothing to do with that." I say sweetly. "I'm here to interview you. I am on a mission to find out more about the downfall of Voldermort and I thought you would be the perfect fourth person for me to interview."

My friendly smile does nothing as his face falls and a hard, unwilling look spreads across his visage.

"No, I'm not talking about it," he says, and turns away. "I'm really very busy, I have to go."

With that, George Weasley spins around and hurries up the stairs in the shop and disappears through a door that I presume goes through to the back. I curse under my breath and settle myself behind a large dummy with an enlarged head to wait for my unwilling interviewee to reappear.

It is over an hour later when George Weasley arrives once more in his shop. I see him slide into view, so silently and slowly that it is clear he is an expert at sneaking (just like I am.) He wanders around the shop, occasionally straitening a display shelf or picking up a stray pygmy puff and returning it to its cage.

I wait for him to get into the perfect position for me to corner him, and I pounce towards him, making it impossible for him to escape.

"Are you STILL here?" he exclaims angrily, trying to push past me, but I put out my arm. He won't hurt me, and I use that to my advantage.

"Please, Mr. Weasley. I know that my intentions are _strictly honourable!_"

He stares at me with cold eyes. "I don't _want _to talk about it, what don't you understand about that? I'm sure you can get all the details from someone else. Now will you PLEASE let me through?"

I feel a strange surge of pity for my captive, but I refuse to let him past.

"Mr Weasley, there is much you can tell my readers and I that no one else can tell me about. Please, let us know more about your wife, Angelina, and your two children, a son and a daughter I believe?" At his still reluctant face I try once more to convince him to talk. "Your brother, Fred. No one knew him like you did. Wouldn't you want my readers to have as good a memory of him as you?"

At the mention of his twin I see a look on his face that I have never seen before. It is a look of pain, remorse, anger, sadness. Nothing will ever make me forget that face, the face that is twisted into one of pure angst.

"No, I won't talk about him. You don't deserve to even speak his name." he says through gritted teeth. "Now, let me past, or I will have to force you."

In my shock and pity I do not move. He glares at me and with one swift movement pulls out his wand, turning it on me.

"If you don't move, I _will_ stun you." His pained expression is now one of pure anger and I dare not defy him. Stepping aside, I allow him to rush past me and disappear into the crowd.

It is with great sadness that I end this weeks column. I feel no anger at George for refusing to speak to me, and I feel no embarrassment in telling you what happened. George Weasley is a brilliant wizard and kind person, I know that without even interviewing him properly, and he was hurt beyond anything I can even imagine on that terrible day, May 2nd, twenty years ago. He lost his twin, his other half, his best friend. He has been forced to live without him, after being so close to him during their childhood. What I have learnt from meeting George is that Lord Voldemort did terrible, unthinkable things that can never be forgiven. He destroyed friendships and ripped apart families. He was the most evil wizard of our time and his death is something that should always be remembered and celebrated.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this! Please review and tell me what you think :D And if you like my writing, check out my story which is based on George after the war, Always Hoping (: Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
